Daddy's Little Monster 2
by Fulmen
Summary: Loki and Rachel are on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D, Rachel ending up showing a piercing rage that sends a surprising mutant flying.


Daddy's Little Monster 2

After escaping the Helicarrier, we found ourselves in downtown New York, fighting off S.H.I.E.L.D personnel, Black Widow and Clint Barton in a jet, ready to fire at a single move we made. Black Widow came over a speaker, "Drop your weapons!" surrounded by armed men, Fury broke through the crowd, "I suggest you do what she says, you are heavily outnumbered." I sneered, "That's never stopped us before." Looking sternly at me, "I suggest you shut your stupid ass mouth up, I can kill you, or you can come along silently, what do you choose?" Looking up at Loki, we both had the same idea, both putting our hands behind our heads. Fury said with appreciation, "Good." The men lowered their weapons; Loki just gave a devious smile, "Such sincerity." I knew Loki fed off of this, he found it to be one of Midgard's weakest links. Fury stopped in his tracks, walking up to Loki, "You really don't want to make be desperate."

Loki made an appeasing smile, "Of course I do, and don't you see how much fun this is?" Fury just shook his head, "You _are_ a monster, so is your daughter!" he looked down at me in a scowling manner, my stare at Fury turned into a glare, looking up at Loki, he gave me the cue, I turned around and Fury put cuffs on me first and started to walk off, with me walking away, facing Loki. I pulled all of my muscles to my arms and flipped Fury up and over me right in front of Loki who laid a foot on him, "You were saying?" Loki picked up Fury, "You fire." He smiled, "He dies." I felt a gun at my head, "You kill him, she dies too." It was Black Widow who had gotten out of the jet. Loki disappeared and reappeared behind Black Widow, completely letting Fury fall along with the gun in Widow's hand. Grabbing her hands Loki threw Widow into the jet, and then the battle started.

S.H.I.E.L.D personnel opened fire, Loki easily portraying a force field around us. Jumping out of the field I slammed into one personnel picking him up with my staff and throwing him at a crowd of other personnel. More of them just kept coming though, Iron Man and Captain America showed up, lowering my staff I laughed at Captain America, "Look who it is, the star spangled man with a plan. What are you going to do huh?" Iron Man spoke rather in a melancholy tone, "Oh, it's not what_ we_ are going to do." Captain America pointed behind him, "It's what _he _is going to do." We heard stomping and roaring, finally a big green figure showed itself, "Damn…" I broke to myself, "The Hulk." Loki yelled, "Enough! You will understand that I will be king!" The Hulk busted right past me over to Loki and stared at him for a moment, growling, gritting his hideous teeth.

Picking him up he threw him around like a rag doll, he flailed around until the Hulk finally let him lie, broken on the ground, with unspoken words he left an indent on the ground, the Hulk stand above him roaring, beating his chest with approval before going back over to Captain America and Iron Man. I kneeled by Loki, my rage fueled, my palms felt like they were on fire, my ambition took over, my eyes turned fiery. I heard the Hulk running over to me, roaring, fists held high in the sky. The end of my sphere burned furiously with a blue glow. Right as he got close enough to me I turned swiftly knocking him with my staff like a baseball bat. The Hulk flew into a skyscraper, then turning to the crowd I yelled, "Enough!" Kneeling then slamming the tip of my staff on the ground I shattered four blocks ahead, knocking Iron Man, Captain America, S.H.I.E.L.D personnel, and Nick Fury easily. Getting back up I went back over to Loki who was now sitting up, he just laughed, "Shit!" I was however, still full of rage and flipped a car with my staff, he _had_ to raise his voice to get my attention.

"Rachel! It's over!" finally calming down, I looked around, "Wow, umm, oops, guess I got a little out of control." Sitting down by Loki he smiled, "That was perfect, out of control, not possible, for you are an always will be daddy's little monster."

2


End file.
